Those Three Girls
by Midnight bluestream
Summary: Three sisters somehow end up in the Naruto world and have no idea who or what Naruto is.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any of its characters.

i am going to ignore the whole Sasuke thing and say that everyone is sixteen, except my characters, Naruto is Hokage, Gaara is Kazakage, and everything is pretty much the same. except maybe Hinata doesn't like Naruto.

* * *

"Moi Bai, we're back" Hami shouted, walking into their auntie's candy shop/ house, followed by her two sisters Kami and Ami. They had lived with their aunty ever since their mother died when they were eight.

"All right girls, just go upstairs, except Kami, it's her turn to help out with dinner" Moi Bai said from behind the counter.

Hami stuck her tongue out at her oldest sister, who just sighed and sat on a chair, reading her book.

They called their aunty Moi Bai because when they were younger, about four to be exact, they had trouble saying her name which was Moineau Bai. They didn't know how to say her name, since their mothers side of the family was French and they never really learned it, their grandmother never really spoke French to her two daughters, so they lost that part of their heritage. The girls saw her name written and gave it a shot at pronouncing it. Instead they could only say Moi Bai, but their aunty didn't mind.

Kami looked at her aunty, who was talking to a costumer. She looked so beautiful. She had long orange hair that went up to her lower back, her green eyes were always so bright, and her peach tone skin would shine in the Sun. Kami thought Hami looked a lot like her, right down to the green eyes. Ami however resembled her mother completely. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and peachy toned skin. She also had her mothers name as her middle name, Ami Misere Baiser Yuma. Kami looked nothing like her relatives, her black hair was just past her shoulders, her dark green-blue eyes were almost black, and she was really pale, no where close to the peachy colour her whole family had.

"Allo? Anyone there?" Moi Bai said waving a hand in front of the daze girl. Kami snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her aunty.

"Sorry Moi Bai, I was just thinking" Kami sighed.

"About what?" she asked smiling.

"Just..." Kami looked at her aunty, "just that its weird that you and mom were twins and yet you never looked the same"

"Mother used to say that all the time" Moi Bai sighed.

"Oh Moi Bai, I didn't mean to upset you" Kami said quickly.

"I am not upset, I just miss her, that's all." Moi Bai smiled and walked into the kitchen.

They began making dinner when Ami and Hami came in.

"Hey Moi Bai is food done?" Hami asked, sitting at the table.

"Almost," Moi Bai looked at Kami, "the three of you aren't alike either."

"What?" Kami asked.

"You are triplets, right." Moi Bai giggled.

"Yeah I guess" Kami laughed.

They ate their dinner and talked about what happened during the day. Soon Ami and Hami had to wash dishes while Kami went into her room and listened to music. Ami and Hami went into the room and looked at Kami.

"Moi Bai went out for a while," Ami said while taking a seat in front the mirror.

Hami shut off the lights and took a seat a few feet away, beside the green dresser, Kami got off her bed and sat at the foot of it. All three girls made an isosceles triangle.

"As eldest child, I say we try transportation." Kami said clearly, lighting a candle, "now everyone concentrate."

They all closed their eyes and thought of a place to go. Soon a gust of wind came and the candle blew out. All three girls fell to their side unconscious.

- - -

Hami felt a jabbing pain in her rib. "OW!" she shouted sitting up.

"Well good news, she's not dead" Hami heard someone say, sounding like a boy.

"What about the other two?" she heard a girl ask.

Hami looked around and saw a boy with long brown hair looking at her, another boy with a bowl cut, poorly cut by the looks of it, he also had a stick in his hand. Then she saw a girl with brown hair in two buns on the top of her head. 'Like Aunty Ella.' She thought.

"Je vous demande pardon." Hami turned her head to the right and saw Kami sitting up rubbing her head.

"What?" Ami said sitting up, "when could you speak French?"

"Oh right, I was reading this book and learned a few phrases." Kami said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well they're not dead" the boy with brown hair said.

"What do you mean?" Hami asked.

"We found you three lying on the road and thought something happened." The bowl kid explained.

"Um, where are we?" Kami asked.

"Fire Country," the boy replied, "I am Lee"

"I am so dreaming" Hami said pinching herself.

Kami stood up and looked at the ground, she noticed her school bag with her, "hey, my bag. Now I can read," she said, pulling a book out of her bag.

"My bag," Hami pulled two chocolate bars out of her bag and handed them to Kami and Ami, "here, Moi Bai told me to give these to you before we go on another adventure."

They put the chocolate in a their bags, hiding the sweets.

"Do you know where we can stay for a few days?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, just follow us" the girl said and ran away.

They finally made it to a village, which the girls haven't gotten the name of . The girls walked around the village, looking for somewhere to stay.

Ami bumped into something hard and fell on her bag, "Je suis desole." Kami looked up from her book, her eyebrow raised, "What? I'm learning a bit of French too." Ami laughed.

They looked at the person Ami bumped into, he had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, also wearing an orange and black jacket.

"Sorry." Ami apologized.

"Hi I'm Naruto the Hokage." the boy said cheerfully.

Kami went back to reading her book, Hami looked around the place, and Ami just looked at the boy confused, "Hokage?"

"Yeah like, he's Kazakage" a girl with pink hair pointed to a boy with red hair walking towards them.

"Who are they?" a girl with blonde hair asked, coming out of nowhere.

"I don't know." the brown haired girl looked at them, "they never told us"

Kami glanced up from her book and Hami started to pay attention, all three staring. There seemed to be a crowd. About five girls and ten boys. Kami looked back at her book, Hami leaned against a wall she was currently standing by, how walls come out of nowhere, we do not know. Ami looked at her youngest sister, confused.

"Who are you?" a boy with raven hair commanded.

Ami looked at him, annoyed.

"Who are you?" he said again, Hami looked at him as well, both upset by his rudeness.

Ami sighed, "Ami Yuma."

"What about you two?" the pink haired girl asked.

"Hami Yuma" Hami said getting off the wall.

"Kami Yuma," Kami didn't even take her eyes off her book. 'Of all colors why did it have to be pink?' her mind yelled.

"So your related?" a boy with brown hair and face paint asked.

"Of course they are," a girl with blonde hair pulled into four 'tails' said hitting him in the back of the head.

"So what you doing here?" the blonde girl asked.

"We got lost," Ami sighed.

"So what village you from?" the boy known as Naruto asked.

Kami looked up from her book, "What?"

"Your village, you have to come from a place to become lost" a boy with red triangles on his cheeks said.

"Uh, yeah. We're from..." Hami paused and remembered Moi Bai, "Sparrow"

"Sparrow? Never heard of it." the pink haired girl shrugged, "is it Sparrow Country, or the village Sparrow?"

"Did I say Sparrow?" Hami asked, laughing nervously, "sorry I guess I'm not thinking clearly. We're from... Faux Country, and village... Chocolate!" she shouted, mentally slapping herself.

Kami hit herself with her book and Ami slapped herself, shaking her head.

"Chocolate?" a girl snickered.

"No not Chocolate... Cocoa. I meant village Cocoa." Hami smiled. Kami hit herself again, as did Ami.

"So who's your Kage?" the red head asked.

"Kage?" Hami looked around, "Wanka?" Kami and Ami almost fell over.

"Wankage?" Pinky asked.

"No not Wankage. Wanka, yeah he leaves in the factory, I mean tower. His assistant is Bonbon" Hami sighed.

"Figures," Kami whispered to Ami, "the only French she knows is sweet"

"We call him our Suave." Hami said. That did it, Ami fell on Kami and vis versa.

* * *

** A/N: i dont know if i will continue this. i was laughing at myself when i made this, no i do not speak French, i am trying to learn. i have a cheap French-English dictionary and a Thesaurus beside me. so you ( i doubt someone is reading this) may be confused about the three Yumas.**

**Kami Yuma: she is the oldest child, her mother died when they were eight, she lives with Moi Bai, she is the one who gave Moi Bai the name. she is a book worm and very smart. she is trying to learn French so she can be a little closer to her family, since she doesn't look like any one. **

**Ami Yuma: second oldest, she is a bit smaller then Kami and Hami, she keeps her hair up in a high ponytail with a red ribon her mother gave her, she is athletic, the jock, kind of girly.**

** Hami Yuma: she is the youngest, she is taller then Ami but smaller then Kami. she really loves chocolate and cant help it. she is a sugar addicted. very hyper and very kind.**

**they are all well mannered, sarcastic once in a while. quick thing, her family is French besides their father who they dont know. their mother and aunty Moi are twins, and they also have two uncles and three aunties. their mother was the youngest. Moi's mother moved them to America when they were about seven, so they only knew a little French, while the whole family knew more. Moi has a little bit of a French accent. now thats a quick recap about their family. also the three try to do spells, but fail all the time. now this is longer then i thought so Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any of its characters.

i know this one is a bit shorter then my first chapter, but this is my first time trying a multi-chapter fic. also it is like 7 in the morning and i'm kinda tired.

* * *

Icy water was thrown on both unconscious girls. They shot up instantly and looked around, they saw Hami with a bucket in her hand, a wet Naruto, Lee and the girl with four ponytails. All three glaring at Hami, who obviously hit them with water.

"Hami can I talk to you for a second?" Ami asked, pulling Hami down to the ground, "what were you thinking, Wanka? Bonbon? I, you, we. Gah! I can't even think straight!" Ami whispered tightening her grip on Hami's hand.

"Ami, your hurting me" Hami said trying to pull away from the enraged girl.

Ami finally let Hami go and stood up, helping Kami. They looked around and saw the crowd of people crowded around a new attraction. They saw two girls, Pinky and the blonde girl, whom they called Bondie, both arguing about something.

"What's going on?" Ami asked.

"The usual fight between Sakura and Ino" a boy with brown hair sighed.

'Pineapple shall be your name' Hami thought.

"So whats the fight about?" Kami asked.

"Sasuke" the girl with brown hair sighed, "oh right I'm Tenten" she added, looking back at the girls.

"Ah, I remember when two boys used to fight over me" Hami sighed dramatically.

"Hami, two male dogs fighting for you to pet them doesn't count as two boys fighting over you" Ami sighed.

'Don't compare them to unintelligent, immature, disgusting things." Kami fused.

"Dogs are not any of those things!" the boy with red triangles shouted, holding his white dog.

"I was talking about men in general," Kami sighed.

"Well at least guys can use the bathroom outside!" a boy shouted.'Why do boys always have to mention that?' Kami thought.

"Well at least girls get it in the bowl." Hami shouted back.

"Enough of the toilet humor" Kami sighed, "but yes Hami is right"

Three girls laughed, while Pinky and Blondie just stood there.

"Well we can go anytime, you have to wait in line for hours on end!" Naruto said.

"Well at least we like our privacy and don't go whipping our things out for everyone to see!" Ami retorted.

"Like anyone would even cast a second glance!" the dog boy shouted.

"Your one to talk," the girl called Tenten, shouted.

"Will you all just be quiet and someone tell us where we can stay!" Kami shouted.

"Well you don't have to get all mad" Hami sighed. Kami rolled her eyes.

Everyone eventually stopped the fighting and the girl named Temari, a boy who's name was Shikamaru and Naruto took the girls to a small house.

"Here is where your going to stay," Naruto said walking away.

"I think he's mad." Hami whispered to her sisters.

"Maybe he wouldn't be if you didn't spill water on him, spill water in a cup and tell him that's what your supposed to do, but with a toilet, and maybe if you didn't keep throwing pieces of paper at him" Kami whispered loudly.

"He'll get over it" Shikamaru said walking away with Temari by his side.

"Thanks Temari, Pineapple, tell Narrowed we said sorry!" Hami waved, then walked inside the little home. Temari snickered at the nicknames Hami gave to the two boys.

"Hami, why on earth did you give them nicknames too?" Ami asked, sitting down on a chair in the kitchen.

"It's what we do," Hami smiled.

There was a knock on the door and Hami jumped, falling off the chair she was currently sitting on. Kami sighed and answered the door.

It was Temari, Tenten, and a blue haired girl they didn't know.

"Hey, can we come in?" Tenten asked.

"Sure" Kami said, uncertain. The three walked into the house and took a seat at the table.

"So what brings you to our wonderful palace of Awesomeness?" Hami asked holding her arms out, acting like the house was the best thing in the world.

"We wanna talk to you, "Temari smirked.

"About what?" Ami asked, taking a drink of water, that magically appeared in her hand.

"Just because everyone else here are idiots doesn't mean we are, "Temari sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Hami asked looking around nervously.

"We know you aren't from Cocoa" Tenten chuckled, "seriously, Cocoa village? From the country Faux. We know faux is french for false."

"Well it seems these girls aren't as dim-witted as we thought." Kami said amused.

"Heck, even I was shocked Shika, I mean Pineapple didn't figure it out." Temari laughed.

"So tell us where you really came from." Tenten said, getting right to the point.

"Okay, okay we'll tell you." Ami sighed, "but please do not tell anyone."

****

A/N: yeah next one will be about their conversation. And just so you know I do hang out with a few guys and they do bring that up, even my damn brother. I am not saying all guys are what Kami said, but a lot of guys I know are. If you agree tell me! If you don't, then don't hate me!. Also guess who the nicknames belong to and you get a candy (in other words REVIEW!) Nicknames: Pinky, Blondie, Pineapple, and Narrowed, more nicknames to come.

Hami- No my candy!

Kami- I said enough with the toilet humor, God, we're trying to keep this rated so kids can still read!

Ami- sigh Kami we lost that rating along time ago.

Kami- maybe not! Tell us if toilet humor is to much!

Ami- even if its crappy toilet humor and not the kind you'd expect.

Hami crying in the corner- Candy.

Midnight- this has no plot what so ever. So remember, review if you want Hami's candy, or if you like the story. yeah i know this is kind of quick but the chapter just popped into my head and i had to write it.  
Also thank you fruba-luver08 for being the first to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto or any of its characters.

this may be a bit more boring but i couldn't think of a topic for them to discuss. and the loser i am picked the weirdest topic.

* * *

"Okay so you know we're not from here," Hami sighed, taking a seat next to Ami, "so are you going to tell anyone?"

"Why do you keep asking if we'll tell anyone?" Temari asked.

"Because if we get caught in some place we don't belong, like in a different time," Ami said, "it could be very bad, we have not been caught once but that's because we never tried transporting anywhere out of our town. The truth is, we are not even strong enough to make it into the next room. I don't even know how we managed to come here."

"Wait, what do you mean, you transported to a different time, what are you exactly?" Tenten asked.

"We aren't ninja that much we know. We are what people will call witches, or witches in training, but we do not do any evil spells or "dark magic." we just do simple things, like changing a simple cup of water into a cup of..." Hami paused, "soup. But we are so bad at doing spells we cause an opposite effect, like turning water into oil. That is why we cant just simply leave, we have no idea what the outcome will be."

"We do know that we will be able to leave in a matter of days, maybe a week or two." Kami sighed.

"Because Moi Bai will notice we are gone, like she always does, and being a high class spell user, and she is also our teacher, or sensei as you would say." Ami said, "our mother was also our teacher."

"So you three are witches?" Hinata asked.

"We are spell users." Hami corrected, "we are in no way associated with witches."

"So you are spell users, as is your mother and this Moi Bai person?" Temari asked.

"Our mother was a spell user." Ami sighed, "she past away a few years ago."

" I'm sorry." Hinata said, "so who is Moi Bai?"

"She is our aunty, we live with her since our mother died." Hami said.

"So now we know about something's, tell us, is the rest of your family like you?" Tenten asked.

"No, no one else are spell users, at least from our mothers side of the family." Hami sighed, "we do not know about our father."

"I have a question." Temari said, she looked at Kami, "if you three are related, then why don't you look alike?"

"Well Temari, you don't look like your brothers either." Tenten reminded her.

"But it does seem strange though," Hinata said, "judging by how you look, Kami is taller then you two, so she must be older, Ami must be younger if she is the smallest, but still none of you look the same."

"How old are you anyway?" Tenten asked.

"We are fifteen." Kami said.

"So are you cousins or something?" Temari asked.

"No we are triplets, "Ami said, "why do you ask?"

"No way can you be triplets." Temari said, shocked, "I mean some twins don't look that much alike, but they still have some resemblance, Ami you have blue eyes, Hami has green, and Kami has black, I mean one of you could have gotten it from your father, but no way could you have different parents with different hair and eyes."

"Your different heights, different personalities by what I've seen. Kami seems polite, Hami you seem way out there and Ami looks like she would start a fight with someone just for looking at her." Tenten shouted.

"True, we look nothing alike, which we still do not understand." Kami said, "Ami takes after our mother, and Hami looks like our aunty Moi Bai. Our aunty and mother looked nothing alike either, though our uncles took after my father, who had blue eyes and blonde hair, so mother took after him. Our aunties all took after our grandmother, who had orange hair and green eyes, so that explains that. However, I do not know who I take after."

"Everyone thought it was strange that I took after Moi Bai and Ami took after Mother, but no one knows why Kami looks nothing like the family," Hami sighed, "they always blamed it on our father, since he left us when we were born, none of our family members liked him. We don't even know what he does now, the only thing we know is that he has a new family, only because he wrote to mother."

"Well maybe that's where Kami got her looks?" Hinata suggested.

"No, I asked mother why I didn't look like the family, I even asked how father looked. She told me she didn't understand why I didn't look like everyone else, but she said my father had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. So she thought that's where Hami got her eyes from and that her hair seemed to take after grandmother." Kami said.

"So you look nothing like your family," Temari sighed, "well no one is alike. Not even the closest siblings."

"Well thanks for telling us, we know it must be hard." Hinata bowed.

"Although I don't know why. The only thing is that we are not ninja and seem to be stuck here." Hami sighed.

"Wait," Ami said, stopping the girls from exiting.

"What?" Temari asked.

"You have to show us around and tell us everyone's names," Ami laughed, "so we don't have to give them nicknames like that Ducky kid."

"Ducky?" Tenten asked.

"That kid who needs to be patient and learn a little thing called manners." Kami sighed.

"I still don't know, give me another clue." Tenten said.

"The one who rudely asked us our name without properly introducing himself," Ami said elegantly, she huffed, "I hate that guy."

"Oh you mean Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"Yeah the loser Pinky and Blondie were fighting for," Hami rolled her eyes, "honestly if they want to fight over a guy they should pick someone with a little more class, like that dog guy."

"You mean Kiba?" Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, even he had more class." Hami said.

All five started to laugh, walking out the door, Hami stopped and looked towards the garbage can.

"What is it, Hami?" Ami asked.

"I thought I saw something." Hami shrugged it off and they all kept walking.

"Okay now tell us about everyone." Ami said cheerfully.

"Okay well you should know we are having an exam in a few days, so I'm guessing you will take part?" Hinata asked.

"Probably not, we have no idea what kind of exam it is. And besides, Ami was never much of an exam person." Kami laughed.

Ami stuck her tongue out at her sister, "its not my fault I get nervous and the only reason you get great scores is because you're a little smarty-pants."

"Well its more like fighting, so I guess," Tenten paused, "big problem."

"Thanks for making us feel better," Hami sighed.

**A/N: okay I may not be able to write for a while, because I might go somewhere with my dad or stay with my mom while my dad is gone, either way, I will not be close to a computer. I tried to make this one longer, and I tried to make it seem more amusing, but nothing can be all fun and games. But good news to dark anglez I do have the chapter you suggested typed up but I have to think of events leading up to it, and when you read it you'll probably want to do the same thing. So I will try to update before I leave, but I'm starting to lose ideas. So review and tell me how I'm doing so far. **


End file.
